The present invention relates to improvements to a vehicle navigation system. Previous navigation systems were able to adjust the angle and/or position of their user interfaces relative to the mounting system utilized. A disadvantage of previous systems was that the user interface and sensing means were enclosed in separate units. The sensing means for navigation must be mounted in a fixed location to ensure proper functionality and the user interface must be mounted in another location visible to the operator.